wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gavinrad the Dire
Andorhal Icecrown Citadel }} Gavinrad the Dire was one of the first five paladins of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Gavinrad was originally one of the knights who accompanied Anduin Lothar in the exodus from Azeroth during the First War. He was considered one of the most pious of Lothar's troops and earned the name Dire for endangering his life countless times to save others. Lothar recommended to Archbishop Alonsus Faol that Gavinrad join Uther, Turalyon, Tirion Fordring and Saidan Dathrohan as the first members of the Silver Hand, and the Archbishop agreed. After Kel'Thuzad's death, and the strange happenings in the area, Uther thought it wise to ensure that the necromancer never walked again. To that end, he stationed Gavinrad and his Champions of Peace to guard the cemetery near Andorhal, where Kel'Thuzad was buried. The Scourge required the remains of the former necromancer and so Gavinrad ended up face to face with Arthas, the treacherous son of King Terenas, and the prince advised the paladin to step aside. When Gavinrad refused, Arthas unleashed his undead forces upon him and his forces, personally killing the paladin and feeding his soul to Frostmourne. Personality A true believer in the Light, he makes a desperate attempt to persuade Arthas to change his mind. Believing Arthas can be forgiven, he had made peace with his life and possibly gave his life in the hope Arthas would be redeemed by the Light. He is truly loyal to Uther and defends a seemingly minor outpost to his death again evident of his belief he could redeem Arthas and Gavinrad's devotion to his religion. He possesses great skill as an orator and inspirer of men, who also gave themselves to the defense of the graveyard. But his skills as a fighter are not as skilled as Arthas, who slays him quickly in single combat. In Legion Gavinrad remained trapped within Frostmourne until it was shattered. Freed, he wandered the halls of Icecrown Citadel as Gavinrad the Cruel. Those seeking the Blades of the Fallen Prince slay him, finally laying him to rest. Quotes *Arthas! Stop this madness before it is too late! *I can't believe that we ever called you brother! I knew it was a mistake to accept a spoiled prince into our order. You've made a mockery of the Silver Hand! Trivia *He could also be a random hero on other multiplayer or campaign maps. *The in-game files refer to him as Lord Nicholas Buzan. *He appears in the novel Arthas: Rise of the Lich King and he speaks not only his lines from Warcraft III, but the lines of Ballador the Bright and Sage Truthbearer as well. Statistics from Warcraft III * Level 2 * 700 HP * 270 MP * 26-36 normal damage * 4 hero armor * Attributes ** 24 Strength Primary Attribute ** 14 Agility ** 18 Intelligence * Abilities ** Holy Light - Level 1 (heals a friendly unit for 200 HP or damages an undead unit for 100 HP) ** Devotion Aura - Level 2 - (increases armor by 3 to nearby units) References de:Gavinrad es:Gavinrad the Dire fr:Gavinrad le Terrible hu:Gavinrad Az Irtózatos Category:Humans Category:Lore Category:Game characters Category:Deceased characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters